


Thrice Blessed

by Tovi_the_Reader



Series: TGND [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, Mutants, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovi_the_Reader/pseuds/Tovi_the_Reader
Summary: Willow's life was turned upside down when Earth's Mightiest Heroes moved into a compound next door. She now has Bucky and Steve, hersoulmatesno less, a new apprentice of magic in one Peter Parker and a God of Lies as a regular house guest. Her quiet witchy cabin life is not so quiet anymore.But then The Avengers come home from abroad and Bucky isnt himself... and that's just the beginning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: TGND [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Thrice Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, scenes of death (non-permanent.)
> 
> Thanks to... _gestures at the world and America, in particular_ all of this, this sequel was super delayed. I do apologize. Here it is now though! I hope you enjoy chapter one!

**_Burning._**

**_This forest should be green, not hellfire red. Smoke and ruin and black soot. The cabin was in front of him, roaring as it burned. Then he saw the red painted across the front, dripping down the logs and pooling on the welcome mat. Sprayed across the shattered bits of pots and shredded leaves._ **

**_And white. The petals of the friggasblom were stained and strewn about, soaking in blood. Steve’s blood. He was trapped in his own mind, trying and failing to break out. To stop this. Bucky couldnt save Stevie, the man’s broken body lay on the welcome mat, throat open and weeping too much blood._ **

**_Then he heard soft gagging. Ash-stained tears ran down Willow’s face as she begged from his metal grip. Her hands were scratching at the titanium fingers around her throat. He watched the fight drain from her._ **

**_He watched his soulmate die in his hand._ **

**_Alexander Pierce strode up the steps of his now-destroyed home, “Molodets. Tseli ustraneny. Szhech' vse. (Good job. Targets eliminated. Burn it all.)”_ **

<\--->

_34,529 feet in the air.  
ETA to destination: twenty-two minutes.  
Seven passengers aboard the quinjet, himself and the assignment included. Avengers all.  
Codenames of potential hostiles: The Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye.  
Objective: Escort Steven Rogers to base and locate Willow Brown-Dugan without further injury to Steven Rogers. _

“Buck,” Said Steve, his voice hoarse with no real strength to it. The dim lights were plenty to see by for the super soldiers. The rest of the team were scattered about the quinjet with mirrored looks of stress, as if under a thick blanket of dread. 

“I am not Buck or Bucky,” He replied for the fifth time. The Asset assessed his charge again. The dark circles under his eyes. The caked blood over long-healed wounds. The fight in Sokovia was not without casualties. 

Steve breathed a sigh and his shoulders slumped further, “Fine. What do you want me to call you.”

“In English I am The Asset or just Asset-”

“I’m not calling you that,” Steve spat before looking past and barking, “Tony.”

Shaken from his thousand-yard stare he looked up, “Hm?”

“Are communications able to be opened yet?”

A smile that didn't reach Tony’s eyes crossed his face. The man turned and checked something The Asset couldn't see and said, “Were clear. You can call.”

Steve pulled his phone out of a compartment on the wall behind him, pulled up Willow’s number, and called with a muttered, “Pick up. Pick up…”

Three rings in and she answered, “Hello?”

Her voice drove some tension from Steve’s body, “Hey there, little bird.”

“Stevie! How you doin', sugar?” Willow said, her drawl thick.

“I’m still breathing. It’s good to hear you…”

“Somethin’s wrong. You don't usually call from the jet.”

Steve groaned, “I’m gonna need you to meet us at the landing pad.”

Willow was silent for a minute before saying, “The soldier’s awake, ain't he?”

“Has been for a few hours.”

“Gods below… Alright. I’m on my way. Would me talkin’ to him now help?” 

Steve took the phone from his ear and held it to his brother. The Asset looked at it and said, “I can hear her. She sounds well and whole. Any conversation with her would be a distraction.”

Deep within his mind, he knew Bucky would want to talk to her. To hear her voice. But that would happen as soon as they landed. Steve thinned his lips and said, “He doesn't want to talk. We touch down soon. Make sure you bundle up.”

“Thank you, honey,” Willow snarked, “I needed the reminder it’s cold in February. In upstate New York.”

A laugh cracked from Steve’s chest, “All the same I had to say it. See you soon.”

“I love you, Steve. You too, soldier,” she said. This confused The Asset just as much as it did last time. He could not love. He was not Bucky. Her sentiment was lost on him.

The quinjet touched down fifteen minutes later. The warm air spilled from it as the doors lowered. Hawkeye stood to leave and he snapped, “Sit down. I go out first.”

The archer held his hands up and slowly sat back down. The Asset was very aware of the glares and heavy atmosphere in the cab of the jet. His presence was not wanted. Their wants didn't matter.

He stepped out into the bitter cold, the sun glaring off of a layer of hard snow, and saw tracks from the compound. He followed them with his eyes to see a handful of SHIELD agents. They saw him exit and approached. 

He took one purposeful step before Steve shouted, “No! That's medical. Stark needs to be looked at. They're supposed to be here.”

“Then will come with me so I can secure Willow. Your wounds have long since healed.” 

“... Fine.”

“Where is her house from here?” He asked. The question looked like it pained the other super soldier.

“You… don't share his memories. Right.”

“Would I be asking if I did?”

“Fair enough,” Steve sighed and pointed, “120 feet in that direction there's a deer trail that faces the rear entrance of the compound.”

Listening for the footsteps behind him he made his way to the treeline. Nothing stirred in the forest to his left and the compound was 14 meters to his right. Steve followed at a distance of two meters. The Asset's eyes scanned the rooftops and windows and decorative plants until he saw the deer trail. 

He turned to the thick forest and the second his foot crossed some unseen barrier, pain lanced through his head accompanied by a high-pitched whine. Like a bomb went off inside his head. 

“Bucky!” Steve was at his side in an instant when he clutched his temples and stumbled back into the snow, “What happened?”

“No idea… My head…”

“I’ll go get Willow,” Steve said before bolting into the woods and yelping in pain and backing out, “What the…”

Steve didn't have time to ponder the pain long before a green glow filtered through the trees. Another magic-user? The Asset was on his feet in an instant. He grabbed Steve, already stumbled by the shock of an unexpected headache, and tossed him backward by the shoulders so he skidded across the icy ground. Readying a gun he leveled it at the strange power in the forest.

“No!” Steve screamed, “Thats Willow!”

This made the asset pause long enough for a figure wreathed in green fire to walk out of the woods.


End file.
